CHOSEN ONES
Chosen Ones. Chosen Ones es la quinta canción del album KILLING IS MY BUSINESS realizado en 1985. Significado. Esta canción es acerca de un grupo de cruzados que viajan a Medio Oriente para poder luchar contra los Musulmanes, a quienes consideraran el enemigo, el monstruo. Pero cuando llegan ahí, resultan ser viciosos y malvados, ellos son el monstruo. Existe una explicación alternativa por Tor Laneryd: Esta canción es acerca del Conejo Asesino de la película "Monthy Python and the Holy Grail" Caballeros de la Mesa Cuadrada . La cita mostrada más adelante corresponde a lo que dice Tim el Encantador al Rey Arturo justo antes de que los guíe a la caverna del conejo asesino: "But follow only if you are men of valour. For the entrance to this cave is guarded by a monster, a creature so foul and cruel that no man yet has fought with it and lived. Bones of full fifty men lie strewn about its lair... therefore sweet knights if you may doubt your strength or courage come no further, for death awaits you all with nasty pointy teeth. Que significa: "Pero sigan adelante sólo si sois hombres de valor. La entrada de esta caverna está protegida por un monstruo, una criatura tan repugnante y cruel que ningún hombre ha luchado y vivido después. Los huesos de cincuenta hombres yacen desparramados en su guarida... por lo tanto dulces caballeros, si dudáis de vuestra fuerza o valor no entréis, porque la muerte los espera con afilados dientes." Comparen esas líneas con la letra de "Chosen Ones" y notarán algunas similaridades. " Letra original. You doubt your strength or courage Don't come to join with me For death surely waits you With sharp and pointy teeth An animal so vicious No others fought and won So on the fields of battle We are the chosen ones Human bones blanket the dirt Of the heathens lair That we must pass this den of death The only path from here But I walk in the light The time to die has come No one shall take my life I'm of the chosen ones Black shadows fill the sky As the creature's eyes grow near Raise the shield of the holy pilgrim High into the air Heavens powers fill my arms Onward now to fight I'm sent Oh the beast is coming To put you to the test Solo - Mustaine Lookout! Solo - Mustaine Now this land is mine to pillage Rape, and steal, and take at will Never let you cross this path I reign for now I stay to kill Bass solo - Ellefson You doubt your strength or courage Don't come to join with me For death surely waits you With sharp and pointy teeth An animal so vicious No others fought and won So on the fields of battle We are the chosen ones Letra traducida. Dudas de tu fuerza o tu coraje No vengas a unirte a mí, porque la muerte seguro que te espera con dientes afilados y puntiagudos Un animal tan vicioso Otros no pelearon ni ganaron Así que en el campo de batalla nosotros somos los elegidos Los huesos humanos cubren la mugre de la guarida del pagano Eso que tenemos que pasar, este antro de la muerte, la única ruta desde aquí Pero camino en la luz La hora de morir ha llegado Nadie tomará mi vida Soy uno de los elegidos Sombras negras llenan el cielo mientras los ojos de las criaturas crecen cerca ¡Eleva el escudo de los santos peregrinos alto en el aire! Los poderes del Cielo llenan mis armas De ahora en adelante soy enviado para luchar Oh, la bestia está viniendo para ponerte a prueba Dave Mustaine Ahora esta tierra es mía para saquear, violar y robar, y tomar a voluntad No dejarte cruzar nunca este camino Yo reino por ahora, me quedo para... ¡Me quedo para matar! Dudas de tu fuerza o tu coraje No vengas a unirte a mí, porque la muerte seguro que te espera con dientes afilados y puntiagudos Un animal tan vicioso Otros no pelearon ni ganaron Así que en el campo de batalla nosotros somos los elegidos REFERENCIAS: www.megadeth.com/track/chosen-ones www.songstraducidas.com/letratraducida-Chosen_ones_15631.htm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfUP-I_cygg&index=5&list=PL7EF74FC2E50F51CB